The Secrets Told
by miamalkinxoxo
Summary: Tommorow, Numbah 5 is being decommissioned or so they all think, muhahaha . So they all gather at Kuki's house to tell anything and everything. You can tell its in Kuki's POV.
1. The Beginning of an End?

Well, hello there. It seems that you are beginning to read my new KND story. Lemme just ask this, however. DO I LOOK LIKE MR. WARBURTON? No, I don't, and I am not. Read along, little ones!

* * *

Dear Diary,

Last night, we had to stop everything and call a big meeting. Everyone gathered at my house, seeing how we always went there when we had to meet... and because it's in the center of our neighborhood. We had to realize something. We had to realize the next day was Numbah 5's decommissioning. We got so sad. We talked all night about everyone's secrets. Seeing how Numbah 4 was after, we decided to tell everyone everything. Nothing was going to stop us. None of us were going to the TND; none of us are amazing operatives. Well, not since Nigel left for the GKND. We stared by going youngest to oldest. I hated it.

"Fine, youngest to oldest means I'm first. I have a picture of Wally under my pillow. And the fact I can't sleep without it scares me." I started to tear up.

"I tried to one night and *sniff* a-and that night I had insomnia. Happy?" I then started to sob. I felt a hug from behind me.

"Goodness, Kooks, you don't have to be upset about that. Crud, stop crying. Please, I might start to also!" I felt hot tears beginning to soak my trademark green sweater. It only made me cry more.

"B-but Wally… It isn't right! You're still going out with Katie!"

"I broke up with her last week, Kooks." He hugged me tighter.

"I thought you really liked her! All of us did!"

"Umm, Numbah 5 really likes this moment, but we kinda don't have much more time. At the exact time you turn 13, you gotta be on Moon Base to blow out the candles. And that's in a couple of hours. Hurry up so Hoagie here can go!" Numbah 5 exclaimed.

"Fine. I have one last thing to say. I love you Wally, and in a couple of weeks, you won't remember it. And it breaks, no; it _crushes _my heart to know it." Fresh tears began to escape my eyes. The hug just got even tighter than it was before. Then I turned into his shirt and cried until I thought I had no more tears. Then, he titled my head up so I could look him in the eyes.

"Kooks. Kuki I-Have-No-Clue-What-Your-Middle-Name-Is Sanban, I love you too. And no matter what, I want to remember this moment forever. Someone, take a picture on my Polaroid camera. I need it to be printed. But when I kiss her, I need someone to take a picture." He took out his camera, and threw it over to Numbah 2, who was never usually so quiet.

"Alright, go." Numbah 2 said, and Numbah 4 kissed me. It was a sweet sensation. He tasted like the pizza he ate just hours before, and minty toothpaste. He pulled back before I could even respond. Ooh, how I wish I could feel it again!

The picture came out to be perfect. We signed it in Sharpie at the bottom, with the date, our names, and "KND (and Kuki and Wally) 4EVA!" We made a copy of it, and now it's in here forever.

Next, Numbah 2 began to talk while I was sitting and getting comfortable in Wally's lap. He really didn't have a lotto say. He only said that he was in love with Numbah 5, and… well, that is all he could say before Numbah 5 pounced on him and wouldn't let go. Once _they _finished their make-out session, Numbah 2 mentioned that he was on a diet and watches wrestling in his spare time on his iPod Touch.

Then Numbah 4 began.

* * *

Well, everyone knows the drill by now! GO REVIEW!


	2. WE

I do not own KND, nor am I Mr. Warburton

_Then Numbah 4 began._

"Well. Um, I already admitted I love Kooks. That was an easy one, at least, after she had admitted it herself." After he said that, his arms encircled me. "But, being a really tough guy, this part is hard. I-I… Gee, this is hard… Here goes, I can't take it much more!"

"What is it, Wally?" I asked with my puppy eyes.

He gave right in. "I never told anyone this, but when I was really little, I never went to bed without a Green My-Sleepy-time-Rainbow Monkey. And to this day, I still have it."

"Really Wally? I had one in orange! And that one I can't sleep without either!"

Then came a long debate between whether it was a coincidence or not.

"Well, could it be?"

"I know so!"

"But we are from different countries, let alone continents! You're from Japan, G-A-P-Q-N! And I am from Australia, A-Y-S-T-R-A-Q-A!"

"You spelled both Japan and Australia wrong." Numbah 5 pointed out.

"Whatever! We came from totally different places! It has to be a coincidence!"

"Wait, coincidence? I thought we were arguing about how you actually had a Rainbow Monkey!" I shouted

"I can't believe we are even arguing! Can we just say that once, I did have a Rainbow Monkey, and leave it at that?"

"OKAY!" And we just as easily made up.

Numbah 5 began with a few tears. Not left over from laughing at our argument, or how Wally spelled Japan and Australia wrong, but because she was sad.

"Well, guys. Numbah 5 knows it's been a long and winding road. I just gotta relive some memories first. Talkin' 'bout it helps Numbah 5. WE never did get a piece of Delightful Dork cake. WE defeated King Sandy twice. WE helped Nigel get into the GKND. WE are Sector V of the KND on Planet Earth. WE are always gonna be friends. WE are all gonna make it through life with seeing each other at school. And WE will never, ever, EVER forget the times we had together. WE are best friends for life and death. WE help each other with personal problems." I knew where this was going. My head went right for Wally's hoodie.

"Ok, WE all have personal problems. WE all help each other go through it. Example is that Kuki's parents got a divorce. Lots of people go through it, but-."

"Kuki got hurt because she isn't most people." Wally finished, letting me cry silent tears into him. Soon I felt him rubbing my back slowly. It felt so good to know someone cares.

"Well, I might as well begin to spill the secrets. Well, I have none, to tell you the truth. Other than I am in love with my Pilot over there," she says, pausing to wink at Numbah 2, "I have no other secrets."

Then more make-out sessions began. I wasn't paying attention to anything in the world. Nothing, it felt like it was just me and Wally. But Numbah 5 got a call from Moon Base.

"Numbah 5, we need you and your sector at Moon Base on the double. OK?" Numbah 362 had to ruin fun, but she would probably be happy to know me and Wally were finally going out. But she has to be strict when it comes to decommissioning. I could even tell she was tearing up.

"I have important news for you whole sector."

Wow, I got a whole lot of alerts and even a favorite for this story so

far! I am so excited people like this. Ooh, what is that, a cliffy? Review to see what happens next time!


	3. Say Who and What?

Congrats to "super ario". He had a good guess at what was coming! And I am NOT MR. WARBURTON!

"_I have important news for your whole sector."_

"Then can't you just tell us now?" asked Numbah 5.

"I suppose I could then. Make sure everyone can hear me!" Numbah 362 screamed.

At least she didn't blow out all of our eardrums. Not even Numbah 86 can scream like that!

"There are two things. One, your former leader Numbah 1 is returning to Earth to visit. He will arrive in a few hours." Cheers rang out throughout our sector. "And two. Everyone in Sector V is not going to be decommissioned. You guys will be in the TND, or Teens Next Door. You will still fight adult tyranny, but as teenagers fighting alongside kids. As you age, you will have orientation on how you are expected to behave and you will then receive your new codenames. Am I understood?"

"YES MA'AM!" Rang out for the world to hear.

"Alright then. Numbah 5, you are needed to arrive on Moon Base immediately. Come now, ok?"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving, chill out, and I am on my way!" Numbah 5 said. Numbah 362 hung up. While Hoagie decided to return to his house for the night, and Numbah 5 was leaving to go to Moon Base, I thought I would just head to bed. But Wally had a different idea.

"Hey Kooks, let's go to the tree house. Now." He whispered, as if a thousand people were in my room sleeping.

Of course, I decided to go. We easily climbed out the window. Then ran through yards and over gates to the tree house. We went inside and had a little midnight snack. Then I saw the time.

"Hey Wally, its 11:11 PM. You gonna make a wish?"

"Wishes are for cruddy girls. Unlike you! Don't get worried!"

I just snuggled into his chest after he said that.

"Glad to know I am not a cruddy girl, Wally." When I said it, it sounded all muffled.

Then I fell asleep in his arms, and woke up that way.

Ok, so who likes it so far? Not sure if I will continue it, I need feedback. Anyone who reads this, please review so I have ideas for if I should continue or not. Thank you! And BTW… Sorry bout the short chapter. I need to hurry up. School stinks anyways.


	4. Nigel Video Diary: 3:52 PM EST

Wisdom's Shadow is a major influence for this chapter. She gave me a great idea for this chapter, so this little flash is about Numbah 1 and dedicated to her! (Oh, and PS… I am not Mr. Warburton)

* * *

The time is 3:52 in the afternoon in the eastern time zone. (A/N: It really is) My name is Nigel Uno, otherwise known as Numbah 1 of Sector V in Virginia. I was in the Galactic Kids Next Door for two years. I am now returning to Earth to fight along side my friends at my true home on Earth. On the planet I was last fighting on, Planet X'or, in the Nebeulon Solar System. I actually learned a lot of new languages. But none of this about other planets is the point.

Today I am returning home. To my family. To my friends. To Earthly sunlight and joys. Like Rachel. I haven't seen her since my last mission on Earth. And she gave our sector's job to her bratty brother. I still highly dislike him, even though I have not seen him in a long while. But I just can't wait to see how everyone and everything has changed around Earth. Just not around Earth, but around Virginia especially.

I have a lot to find out. Did Wally get the guts to ask Kuki out? Did Abby join the jazz band at school? Is Abby decommissioned? She would be by now, I would think. Today is her birthday. Or… they might have gone to the TND.

I am now about to leave my spaceship and go into the Moon Base. I am glad to be at my second home.

* * *

Ok, so you guys need to tell me now if I should a random Nigel Video Diary more often. Because we can't always be on Kuki Diary mode, although I am kinda good at it. Ok, I am done rambling. Video Diaries are always going to be short. And to everyone who reviews, and puts the story on alert, thank you in advance.


End file.
